1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette tape removably attached to a printed tape producing apparatus comprising a print section such as a thermal head, a platen, and a tape transfer device and being arranged to print images such as characters or patterns in accordance with previously input data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cassette tape that enables easy recombination of colors and types of print tape corresponding to the color and type of an ink ribbon housed in the cassette tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant of the present invention has put forward a printed tape producing apparatus for use with a receptor type label, or the like, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,278. This apparatus is constituted such that a cassette tape can be removably attached to a cassette container of the printed tape producing apparatus, the cassette case comprising a print tape, which serves as a medium to be printed, and an ink ribbon. The cassette container is provided with a print section equipped with a thermal head, a roller-like platen that is pressed against or brought out of contact with the print section, and structure for taking up the ink ribbon. Images such as a string of characters are printed on the print tape while the tape is being pulled out of the cassette tape at an appropriate speed based on data previously input into the printed tape producing apparatus. The printed tape producing apparatus has a tape cutter for separating a printed tape to a predetermined length.
An ink ribbon and a print tape are previously incorporated into the conventional cassette tape in a fixed manner. For example, some images are printed in black on a white tape, and other images are printed in red on a white tape. In such a case, a user has to previously prepare a cassette having a desired combination of print inks and tape colors. The user has to bear a considerable expenditure in order to purchase cassette cases to accommodate several print colors and tape colors.
To solve this problem, another cassette has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-173381. For a laminate type label, a tape case houses a transparent print tape and a double-sided adhesive tape. A through hole in which an ink ribbon can be inserted into a transverse direction of the tape is formed in a bore of the tape case. The ink ribbon case is removably attached to the tape case, and the two cases can be removably attached to the printed tape producing apparatus in an integrated fashion.
However, according to the prior art technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 4-173381, both the ink ribbon and tape cases are sealed except portions thereof corresponding to a print section of the printed tape producing apparatus. For this reason, it is difficult for the user to take up slack in the ink ribbon or the tape. In addition, the shape of the through hole formed in the bore of the tape case, into which the ink ribbon case is fitted, is matched with the outer shape of the ink ribbon case. It is difficult to fit the tape case of a different color and the ink ribbon case of a different color again into the printed tape producing apparatus after both cases have been removed from the apparatus in order to change the combination of the tape case housing a tape of a predetermined color with the ribbon case housing an ink ribbon of a predetermined color.
For example, after the tape case has been removed from the printed tape producing apparatus while the two cases are attached to the apparatus, a tape case housing a tape of another color to be replaced is attached to the printer. During the replacement of the tape case, it is necessary to insert the tape case into the ink ribbon case such that a part of the tape exposed outside of the tape case is superimposed on a part of an ink ribbon exposed outside of the ink ribbon case in the vicinity of the print section with respect to a transverse direction of the ink ribbon. If either the ink ribbon or the tape has slight slack, it will be considerably difficult to attach the tape case to the ink ribbon case such that the ink ribbon and the tape are superimposed on each other at the print section.
This problem is similarly encountered in recombining the tape case with the ink ribbon case before the cases are attached to the printed tape producing apparatus.